Into the Crystal glass
by BluexWitch
Summary: (Discontinued. For a time.) How do you pick up the threads of an old life? when in your heart you know there is no going back Claire redfield, Sparda
1. Chapter 1 Hellish night

**Note: Hi everybody. Sadly I lost my account. This is New edited version for the story. I'm going to cut out certain things to make it better.**

 **Chapter 1 "Hellish night."**

 **September 22, 1998.**

From how much time changes things, it still can lead to stuff that is still all the more surprising. Like, small square contraptions that display images of people. Humanity choosing to divide itself but still enjoy the simple pleasures. It was still, so different but overall, interesting.

He never expected to smell the clean air of the human world ever again. Down to the lower section of his back, was a bit of tension. The kind that one can't just massage then for it to disappear. That irritated feeling, which would take a while to go away. He blinked at the sky as he took a moment to reflect as well as feeling the power pulse within him.

He lifted his head to look at the sky. It was half red with clouds which covered the moon. He pulled himself up and stared at his hands. "I'm back Eva." He said with a smile. Imagining how old his children are by now. They could be 16 or 17, all grown up and what kind of stories that they could tell him…

The man looked away from the sky as his lips straightened out.

It's been so long, he leaned up and rubbed his back. No matter what he could say, can be labeled as an excuse. Still he won't give up, he will explain to them what happened. He wanted to be there for his sons. He got back to his feet and brushed off the specs of dirt from his clothes.

The grass still had the morning dew gather on the blades of grass he passed. The smell was lovely but it faded as he approached the city.

A stink filled his nostril, a way too strong smell almost felt like slabbing him in the face. "What is that?" He continued walking through the grass until he reached a clearing. At the end there was a sign.

 **'Welcome to Raccoon city**.'

The path stretched before him, it was almost green with trees covering the main street. The soles of his shoes scuffed from the asphalt. The walk would be about over an hour from judging the distance. Several strange chariots passed him with lamps that directed their lights forward.

Times really do change.

He sighed and continued to walk on the well maintained asphalt. During the walk, the man saw the golden lights of the large buildings that appeared to touch the sky. It was a great and strange sight to see. Only Demons in the past were able make such structures so high. It strangely enough he couldn't hear any sound in a supposedly a public street people use in traveling.

He stopped midway, when his nose caught a familiar scent. "Eva? Are you in that city?" With that he made up his mind and sprinted through the outskirts of the city, when he heard the sound of a metal chariot approach him.

A black and white chariot with a golden star on the side slowed down when it reached him.

"Need a ride mister?" A dirty blonde young man in a police uniform was inside.

"Thank you young man." He nodded and opened the door in the front. "What is your name?" The man asked as he sat in the seat next to him.

"Leon, a new officer in this town." The young man answer and hit stick to drive into the city. "My name is Sparda."

The drive was for the most part silent. The stench of death got stronger it's almost suffocating in the empty street.

Leon slowed the Jeep to a crawl and had planned to take a left turn, look for a restaurant or pharmacy, the horrible smell and the total absence of life were giving him a serious case of creepy feelings. Maybe he should stop and check things out, look around for any sign of life that could assure him yeah it's a just a weird night in the city.

"What is happening in this city Mister Kennedy?" Sparda after he looked that golden pin on his blue uniform. With Kennedy as his last name or probably was an honorary title. "This is abnormal, I remember that villages are lively places."

"I'm confused as you, I just arrived here." He answered and put the Jeep at halt in the middle of the street.

"I'm walking from here. Thank you for your help." Sparda uttered and walked out of the car immediately. Leon watched in front of him, where he could see, there was a human body in the middle of the road. Twenty feet in front of his car. Face down, the figure looked like a woman and judging from the red stains that covered most of the once-normal grey shirt, it wasn't some happy drunk woman who'd decided to take a nap in the street.

Some bastard killed her and then drove away. . . "Great, first day in the job." he whispered. as he knelt down to check on the woman.

Sparda let his nose lead him around, still he couldn't shake the feeling something is not right, he had seen a couple of people wandering around, but they were strange. Their movement were more like dancing, after an out of control drunk time. The whole place smelled wrong, like a wide battlefield.

At last he stopped in front of a restaurant, the building's glass front gave him a clear look at the well-lit, homey place, from the bolted red stools at the lunch counter to the padded booths, but still there was not a soul inside. Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside. Taking a deep breath, he called out hopefully.

"Eva, are you in here?" Though a sound of gasp made him look over the other side of the place.

A brunette young woman backtracked fearfully out of the side counter. "I'll just go out and see my business now," she babbled, fear evident in her voice. "I'm sorry I bothered you okay, just don't come any closer. . ."

There was a man in front of her, he staggered forward, his blind eyes glowing with a serious hunger like the eyes of an animal. That smell? It's coming out of that girl. Who is she? Sparda hurried and held her arm, getting her startled in the spot, but he didn't wait for her to say something. He pushed her behind him and draw twin pistols. The weapons named Luce and Ombra. "Don't move or I'll fire!" He said coldly. But the man in front of him didn't show any kind of worry, and continued dancing their way.

"What!?"

"I..." The terrified girl babbled again, he could feel her hands touching his shoulders. "He ...he killed someone."

The made a strange moaning sound, and he was way too close for his liking. He lowered Ombra and fired at the man's knee. The man staggered a bit, but to their surprise the man continued walking toward them. "He tore a man apart."

"It cannot be." Sparda whispered. The woman tugged on his arm, "Come on, lets get out of here." She said nervously and ran to the back door in the other side.

Sparda watched the strange man for a moment, a sight he never saw before. It was almost fascinating. The way that blood crested at its lips and moaned as if it wanted more to consume. He turned around and followed the girl.

He heard the sound of gun shots, and he saw the young man who drove him here. He moved faster and walked out of the road to see what was going on.

In the other side of his view there was a woman and two men following Leon. They were all bloody and the eyes so empty and hungry at the same time. "Why are you shooting them? Maybe they came down with a sickness. Stop it now!"

"They tried to bite me!" Leon shouted. "No matter what I do, they won't stay down..."

Sparda watched in silence, as the man aimed for the woman's chest and fired. Her movement were halted in a second, still she kept moving like nothing happened. Sure there was a new chest cavity, and he could faintly see light through her torso.

Another shot to the abdomen of the man next to her and still didn't affect him much. The last shot hit the right rib of the last man. "What would drive people to act crazy, at the same time?" The woman cried.

Sparda's eyes widened, and he pointed at them with his index finger. "They are not humans." He held the woman's hand and start running with her to the side, where these creatures won't catch them.

The two passed a former human over the body of a small cart. The entire seat was painted in blood with bits of flesh at the wheels of the cart. Sparda blasted its head away as they passed. Claire kept her eyes forward. Behind the two, was Leon as he caught up in no time at all.

"Head for the police station, its safer there okay? According to protocol, there is bound to be riot police making a stand." Leon called out to them. "I'll meet you there, I'm going to look for anyone else that can be alive."

Sparda, the woman and Leon stopped for a moment to catch their breath at a seemingly vacant street corner. Bodies littered the street with the calm exteriors of city.

"Look, I have no idea what is going on but there has to be operations in motion to save the city." Leon reached for his lower back. "Here, I'm glad that I decided to bring an extra radio."

Leon passed it off to the woman. "Thanks… why would you want to bring a spare. Got a partner?"

"No, I was on my way for my first day. I wanted to leave an impression." Leon shrugged. "Okay, about five blocks away on Verna Street should be the police station. Good luck."

"Okay." She answered. Sparda took a turn left to dimly lit ally and stopped there.

Sparda and the woman slowed their pace in case of dangers. "Thank you sir, who are you?" She said between her breaths... The man in front of her was good looking, she cannot deny that. His lovely cyan-blue eyes, a young face without a hint of fat on him and slicked-back white hair. Now she focused on him, he worn a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye.

"My name is Sparda. Who are you girl?" his voice was calm and a bit high pitched, she couldn't recognize if he was concerned or bored out of his mind.

Sparda stared at her for a moment, there was something strange about those blue eyes. The woman could feel, he had the kind of piercing gaze like a very old cat.

"Stop it you're creeping me out." She said quietly, avoiding to look at his eyes. "My name is Claire Redfield."

Claire Redfield was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. The fact that her legs are seriously aching, begging for a time out for the last couple of hours wasn't helping matters much. Her only family in this world is missing and she'll do anything to get him back. She cannot handle loss not anymore. But first, she need to worry about what's going on in this town.

"In conclusion, your mind is clouded with sorrow." Sparda broke the silence. "Correct?"

Claire looked back at him, eyes wide. Wondering how the hell he knew that? Can he read minds? The best she could come up with is just body language, she did put her hand on her forehead then sighed.

"Do you know a woman that goes by the name, Eva Horton?"

Claire flipped the name in her mind for a moment. "Yeah, she is my father's cousin. Such a sweet woman, I do wish to meet her again someday." She answered with hints of sorrow in her voice.

Sparda touched her shoulders gently. "Can you tell me where is she now? I'm her husband."

"Wait, she's married? Well I never asked that in the past…" Claire noticed Sparda staring at her. "Sorry, I don't know where she is." Claire replied which in turn Sparda sighed defeated.

So much for hoping of a reunion here... He took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders.

"Ah thanks…" She said... She crossed her arms, allowing the warmth of the Victorian looking coat to comfort her.

"Where are your immediate relatives?" He asked.

Claire expression changed, and she looked down at the ground avoiding his gaze. "I see..." was his only answer. The two started walking in the ally, a path close to Claire's brother's house at least, where she can look for him.

"May I ask something?" She said looking down at the ground.

"Go on ahead."

"Why are you wearing these kind of cloths? They look so... Victorian. That monocle is strange, like one of these detectives or something." Claire looked over her shoulder and was relieved to see nothing there.

Sparda couldn't help but to smile at her words. If he had a coin for every one who asked him the same question.

Something crashed in the nearby trash can scared her. Another strange man emerged, even bloodier then the others. "No…" Claire shouted fearfully.

Sparda drew Luce and aimed at the dancing man. "What happened to you?" He said, hoping to get some kind of answer from him.

The man moaned at their direction, drool seeped through its teeth. In the shocking manner is that this creature did not have lips so it had a permanent smile. He could see pieces of skin and meat stuck between his teeth. He held his hand and reached out for the man. "I can help..." The man bowed a bit and bit his palm.

"No." Sparda shot the man clean in the forehead. The man fell on his back bleed with a blood squirting upward.

"My god!" she shouted." he tried to eat you, just like the man in the restaurant." Claire spoke behind him.

Sparda stood there frozen in the moment, looking down at the body. He rubbed his forehead. 'Why?' He wondered, but he knew he'll never get an answer in the street. He turned away from the body as Claire walked beside him.

.

"Stay near me." They could hear the song of the dead, getting louder, with each step they take to the street.

Claire gazed to the left side, a few meters away she saw total of five shadows dancing in the dark. Sparda saw in front of them, there was another five. Two young women trembling near a destroyed blue car, a middle aged man and a little boy over a house's fence slumped with a toy nearby. In the right side, there was more of them.

Two police officers, their hats and shirts were shredded. They were bending over another body, meat chewed within the remaining teeth. "I'm still in the demonic realm correct? All of what my sight had the displeasure to see is nothing but an illusion to hurt me?"

"You are still in what?" Claire said in a trembling voice as she walked beside him. "I think you are losing it. Not like this is _normal_ either."

Together they walked carefully, the feast was still on offer but being part of the menu did not sound like the fun. "They are slow, we can walk by them." He whispered.

"I know where the station is." She replied. "Keep going this way." A sound of truck interrupted the deathly street, where the two can see their shadows in front of them. Claire's eyes caught a glimpse of Sparda's shadow... a loud gasp came out of her mouth involuntarily. Not sure if she should worry about getting run over or there is a monster standing next to her.

Sparda wrapped his arms around her and she felt herself flying, with the sudden rush of wind. In a moment she found herself standing upon a street light. Watching as the truck started to hit everything in its way. The zombies were falling one by one, their limps shattering in the process. Flesh crumpled and inners spilled out from the pressure under the truck.

"What the hell?" She shouted fearfully. "How...?"

"Being smashed by a runaway chariot doesn't make a good story to tell in the afterlife." Sparda retorted. Claire tensed holding unto him, her legs barely had balance over the thin street light.

"That is a very high jump, how the hell did you do that?" she screamed. Though she felt Sparda place one of his guns in her strap.

"I will put you down, and you run understood? I will be behind you shortly." He did not look at her but still spoke clearly.

"Why?" Then she heard a loud growling sound, meters away from them. She didn't want to find out what is that. Without a warning she felt herself falling fast on the ground, but she didn't slam like she expected. Sparda let go of her and turned around, looking at something behind them.

"Run now, and never look back."

 _THWIP!_ A lash came at the Sparda. He leaned away then back flipped to the ground.

Something growled from the shadows and the sound of claws against the ground grew ever closer. Several beasts revealed themselves with fangs and long tongues. They hissed hungrily. They looked like lizards but much larger than normal..

Sparda drew his pistols. "The one who will take them..." he sighed."without a taste, honestly."

One of the beasts lunged forward as Sparda clenched his fists then sidestepped the claw and brought the handle of one of his pistols down and had the beast roll down on their backs in pain. Some of their strange blood it had spewed out with as Sparda kept his eyes forward but put a bullet in it as it passed.

The shell casing was ejected out and before it could land. Sparda raised his left leg up and brought his heel down to smash another beast into the pavement. The third beast growled and lashed its tongue at him and Sparda endured the blow.

He grunted at the pain and dropped his handgun and as the tongue pulled back. He took hold and soon enough, the beast was reeling itself directly to Sparda. He kicked his leg forward so the gun he dropped could go directly above. The beast was close enough now and Sparda pulled back and over his shoulder so the beast could flip over him. He shot the tongue as the beast flew through the air smashed against a glass window of a store.

Sparda straightened his posture and caught his second handgun and aimed down the street. More beasts revealed themselves from the shadows.

"I got plenty more!" Sparda smirked.

…

Claire ran, snatching the heavy pistol from beneath her waist pack's strap, through the sick street to the next left turn. She remembered all the time she went to visit Chris in the police station, she hoped that she didn't forget the way.

The street was narrow and dark, she can see so much bottle and signs thrown around, with only one light shining over the place. There was a door locked with chains nearby. Claire took another sharp left as soon as she was in the next alley a large smoke welcomed her. Something was burning in the corner. She took a step forward, but stopped after she heard the unmistakable sound of dogs.

She froze in horror as dogs jumped out of the fire, barking at her. Their flesh were burning, melting slowly, but still they were not bothered by that. With a shaky hand she raised the pistol and fired one shot at the dog, the other two charged at her immediately. Claire knelt down and ran forward shooting another bullet at another dog.

Claire saw herself in a serious trouble, she ran and slide down avoiding another dog hungry for her flesh. She continued running toward the end of the alley. She kicked the door open, but a scream ripped through her as dog caught her ankle. She lowered the gun and fired none stop at the dog until it let go of her.

She went to the other alley running, ignoring the dull blossom of pain that enveloped her bruised leg, until she saw a room nearby. She opened the door and fell inside breathing heavily.

She crawled inside until her leg touched the door. Claire bit her lip and kicked the grey door close. Claire saw herself inside what it seems a very small storage room, there was a steel box in front of her.

"This was supposes to be a normal visit. How something out of movies become real." She cried... though she calmed herself down, she knew crying won't do anything. "I have to pull it together, if I want to find Chris and survive this hell."

 **Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think in a review.** **Special thanks to my beta reader The95will.**


	2. Chapter 2 Police station

**Chapter 2. "Police station."**

Sparda's shoes scuffed shards of broken glass across the street, fragments that he assumed to be from a destroyed chariot nearby. Or possibly by the larger one that came by earlier.

He put his gun back in the belt holster and continued to walk after the girl. Among the chaos, her scent was still prevalent. He rounded to the left toward a darker pathway. Though he didn't have a problem, his eyes can see fine anything that could try to sneak up on him.

Demons do not need to let their eyes adjust to the dim light. They can adjust at will. Humans had to practice adjustments while it was a simple like flicking a finger for demons.

He saw rows of houses with broken windows. Not one had a candle light amongst them, the ground had broken red flimsy metal cans which were labeled _Coke_. The others were squashed and unrecognizable. He brushed a can and it rolled to his right.

It rolled as it entered a slight decline. Not like a serious drop, but subtle enough to keep the momentum moving. Sparda glanced over his shoulder and tuned his ears to give a sense of distance the _Coke_ thing echoed. If they proved useful, maybe he should get some.

The demons will not know what hit them.

He rolled his shoulders and each second he moved forward, fire started to appear before his eyes. A cylinder objected connected to the wall, but it was broken under and water leaked from it.

Sparda stopped and took a breath when he heard barking. He saw two burning dogs charging hungrily toward him. One of them darted ahead of the other and lunged toward him. Sparda retaliated with a raised his arm punching the dog in the mouth. He gave it enough force that a several teeth spewed out as it collided with the ground. With his left arm he grabbed the other dog's throat and squeezed it enough that the flesh just turned to mush until Sparda reached the bones. From there, he snapped the neck and dropped the limp creature to the ground.

"Odd behavior with animals too?" He brushed his left hand on his shoulder. Some bone marrow seeped out his fingers a strange feel to them. He should have just kicked the dogs or something.

Suddenly he felt something. The displacement of fiery air that shoved him in the other direction, everything moving too fast to separate. In the middle of it all he heard it, feminine sound screaming... "Sparda!"

He found himself on the ground as the fire destroyed half of the path.

"Eva...!" Not sure if he imagined it.

Sparda pulled himself up again, ready to pass once again. Though he observed the street first to make sure no one is there to see him. They could mistake him with one of these creatures, it had been an insane night.

As he expected the area to be vacant but the sounds of chaos still occurred now and again. He took a breath and went forward over the fire, he passed by the dogs corpses sensing his shoes squashed the organs.

Until he reached what it seemed to be a wide waste-container, Sparda jumped over it and checked his clothes. There was not enough time to char the fabric.

They looked safe enough with the occasional dark spot.

Another odd former human pulled himself up and started shuffling toward him, Sparda pulled his pistol and leveled it at the creature's face.

One bullet and the gurgling, pulpy skull blew apart, blood splattered the ground walls.

"Enough." He whispered and sprinted up ahead.

Through a small door made of steel he found another crashed chariot that seems to be for kings' men of the land. Their lack of armor was swapped out for blue uniforms, he continued in and found himself in place that seems to be for chariots to be left there, until the owners return.

Just the observation of the possible fact that there were loyal warriors capable to fight without armor did not make full sense to him. However, this must mean human skill must have refined in the years since Sparda's day. The thought of such _noble_ warriors, the demons would have something to truly fear again.

The kind of an equipment shed that opened into a tiny courtyard. There! He ran for the door, he touched the handle and turned it slowly. The very first thing he saw is a purple cloth facing him.

"Claire?" He called. "Are you feeling well?"

The girl stirred slightly and gazed back at him. Her face was changed, it looked yellow a bit too much. "Yeah." she uttered heavily, Claire wanted to laugh in happiness for he kept his word and didn't leave her alone in this horrible place. But for some reason she didn't feel too good, like she is coming down with a fever. "How did you find me?" she asked.

"I told you, I will be following behind shortly." He replied. "Is this the kings' men headquarters?"

"Kings' men?" Claire rubbed her forehead. She saw him nod toward a cruiser. "Oh, you mean the police."

"Are they what keep the public order?" Sparda inquired.

"For the most part yeah." Claire looked back to the station. She trembled and struggled slightly to balance herself and stand on her feet. She pulled the pistol from her strap and handed it over to him.

"Thank you." Though she didn't feel like talking more and immediately went for the door to outside. They were in a paved courtyard, a place she known all too well. Several prideful statues overlooked the streets.

The gargoyles of the times.

"What? Aren't those things demons too?"

"Yes, they were but those majestic beasts found solace to be guardians of humans in the ancient times, before me. I think that is what those statues are meant to show. My heart sings at how they are cherished after so long."

'Yeah… he's definitely reading way too much into it.' Claire thought to herself as she walked to the front door.

The door opened then revealed three corpses staggering aimlessly.

"Do not waste your bullets." Sparda whispered and held her hand. He led her to the other side, to the stairs, they were able to avoid the creatures without much trouble.

The halls were the same story with bodies and the police fight to the bitter end. Of the corpses that reanimated to life, Sparda would make it swift for the ones in blue. Claire noticed the change but she did not want to distract him in case something deadlier was around the corner. The walk was not as bad as the streets.

Once the two almost reached the rooftop of the police station then something changed, rough wind pounding rhythmically. Something in the sky hovered into view, almost covered with the darkness of night. It was near flying near another cylinder object like the one he saw before, with water.

"What is this, flying object? An improved chariot?" Sparda asked loudly, though his voice was mostly lost with the noise of the helicopter.

Claire stared at him surprised, is he trying to humor her? What an awkward moment to do that. She waved her hands. "Help us please, over here." She screamed.

There was so much kick up on the dust, specs swirled across the rooftop.

A light was activated for search and it pointed to a spot in the middle of the roof, close to the water tank.

There was an officer, standing at the corner opposite of the stairs, backed against an elevated section of the roof. He held what looked like a machine gun and appeared to be very much alive.

"Get over here. Hurry up already." The officer shouted with panic laced under his pronunciations. Right from the shadows, Claire noticed some corpses approach them.

In mere seconds they heard howling. Corpses took a hold of police officer, sounds of bullets were flying everywhere, high enough to reach the helicopter.

"Elude." Sparda shouted.

Claire went down a few steps and waited. The light of the helicopter were going everywhere wildly and then the sound of a tremendous crash followed.

"Why?" She heard him say once again but with a look of shock. "I do not think this is a safe building."

The two slowly walked over the rooftop and to the door. They found themselves in snaking hallway littered with broken glass, they could hear the sound of crows outside. "Even the animals are odd, be careful."

"Can do..." Claire heaved.

They went past another dead cop, the sight that made her fear what else could happen. She quickly stepped over the body and moved on.

Sparda stopped in the middle.

Claire stopped when he did. "What?"

"I smell something, approaching." He muttered with a smile.

Claire waited for him to move ahead of her. "What a weird guy. From cloths to the way he talks." She mumbled.

The next hallway was suffocating with the smell of a burned metal, it's where the helicopter went through earlier. Once again Claire felt dizziness take over. It was like the world is starting to shake. Over there, feet away there was another door where they could escape through. The door opened into an empty waiting room, a couple of green couches and a rounded counter-desk, with another door across from the one they'd entered by.

Claire staggered ahead for two steps and she felt herself falling. Sparda without hesitation caught her. "You're not well, I saw it before."

"I..." She whispered Sparda put his hand under her knees and carried her to the couch. "My leg."

Sparda touched Claire's face and felt her skin. She was burning up. His eyes trailed down to her legs, perhaps she was wounded. Right there in her left leg was a green-reddish stain with an obvious sign of a bite.

"What happened to you?" He asked but Claire looked disoriented. "There should be something that could help with this, stay here." he continued.

He was about to leave when he felt her touch his hand.

"Don't go." She whimpered.

Sparda stared at the confused girl, not sure what to say. "I will return... I-"

"Don't leave me here, just promise me that."

The look of horror in her eyes stirred something within him.

 **" _Daddy. Please don't go. You promised_."**

 **Two young boys around the age of 5 cried in unison as they held onto Sparda's coat.**

Sparda closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You need to rest, I will inspect the building for something to help you."

Still the girl appeared terrified and heart broken, he did not understand why though.

"Dad...!" She blabbed to herself, half asleep.

Once he opened the door, he found himself in the second floor of a wide hall. The stench of something grew stronger, who it could be?

...

A cloaked individual went inside to the police station building and slammed the gate shut behind him and wiped his sweaty forehead slightly, taking a deep breath of the almost fresh air as he scanned the courtyard. There was a grassy park to his right, he could see there were three of the once human creatures reeling, and none close enough to be a threat at-least to him. The guy went in without much worry, he ducked the first zombie's hand and give a small kick to the next, making it fell on his face. The last one was a bit far away from him and the guy didn't bother to go near him.

He jogged up to the front steps to the station. The guy took a breath and opened the door.

"Freeze." Leon screamed, terrified. Within seconds he lowered his gun.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were one if these things." The two observed their surroundings. Empty. There was no sign of life in the lobby of the RPD building and no sign of the disaster that had overtaken the city, so there is a possibility there is people hiding here, planning something to deal with issues going on outside.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Leon asked, but he didn't get an answer from the guy.

"What's with the silent treatment, I'm creeped enough as is." Leon said again, sensing the tension in the air. Having someone with him should be a comfort.

"There is nothing to speak of." The guy's voice was husky. Out of nowhere, the guy jogged down the steps and toward the double door to the left, leaving him behind.

"Wait!" Leon shouted after him, but he vanished. "Great, like I needed more craziness to worry about."

Everything in the lobby looked just as he remembered it; three floors of classically styled architecture in oak and marble. There was a stone statue of a woman carrying a water pitcher in the lower part of the large lobby, a ramp on either side leading up to the receptionist's station, where he remember that hot girl he met that day and wished to get her number. The RPD seal set into the floor in front of the statue gleamed softly in the diffuse light from the wall lamps, as if it had just been polished.

"I hope someone can give me an answer, and what's the plan to stop this." he went left to check, but the door made him worried even more. It had blood that seems to be clawed in.

.

The cloaked individual took out his messenger bag and stepped over a body. The soles of the shoes scuffed of the ground when the individual then walked to the side toward the evidence room. The door was locked and he searched the body for a key and found one in the right pocket.

He pulled both of his weapons and took a breath… It shouldn't take long. He stepped over the files and paper that scattered all over the place and went over the door.

"Wesker come in? what is happening?"

"The whole city was thrown into chaos. I never imagined this." Wesker replied.

The very moment he was out, he found himself surrounded with a number of shuffling battered corpses skitter toward him through the broken window. The same with skinless long nailed creatures with elongated tongues, codenamed Lickers. In the heat of the moment he heard a loud thud from above echo through. It was strong enough to make him feel sand falling from the ceiling.

Wesker smirked, his body swiftly ducked down backwards to avoid two zombies trying to grab him. The licker stuck in the back and observed to see if the corpses would end this so it could use the least amount energy for a snack.

He aimed a heavily modified M92F handgun upwards shooting one in the mouth that separated its jaw. The second bullet had skull fragments and brain matter decorate the floor. The other had its nose cave in. Both zombies laid at the window frame as Wesker walked to it.

He slid over the window and kicked the closest zombie to him, he raised a submachine gun and shot it dead. The licker hissed and charged with its tongue toward Wesker.

He chuckled and ducked, the tongue missed him by centimeters, as he used the "redead" bodies to sit. The licker growled at him and prepared its left claw to swipe at him. Wesker smirked as he lifted his right leg upward as the Licker prepared to lung at him. The heel of his boot came down smashed the Licker's head to the floor. Not enough to kill it as it skittered to get back up to continue its attack. Wesker aimed the submachine gun unloaded into the head, the licker spas wildly then laid still.

Wesker stood and dusted himself casually, he took a breath and took out a pair of sunglasses.

"Impressive moves." Someone behind Wesker spoke, "Humans evolved so much since my days." Sparda applaud slowly.

Wesker swiftly spun around with his guns ready. "Who are you?"

Wesker kept his gun leveled at Sparda and just on the subtle twitch of the finger. The demon knew it was of the intent to kill so he responded by drawing his weapons.

The two just stared at each other.

"Did STARS send you? Or how about Interpol?" Wesker cocked his head.

"I work for myself." Sparda retorted. "So, there is still infighting amongst the humans."

"You speak of yourself as to be a being higher than humans." Wesker frowned.

"Far from it. Observations are a habit." Sparda had his eyes on Weskers.

'Then forgive my rude behavior.' Wesker fired his handgun and Sparda leaned back in time then returned fire. The area already had dim lighting so the flashes of orange light was what the other needed to get a clear view on the other. Sparda felt a bullet or two wedge themselves on his left arm and upper right chest.

Wesker ducked down behind a desk and ejected a spent magazine.

"You aren't going to give me a fair fight!?" Wesker slid a new magazine in. "You missed those shots on purpose!"

 _CLICK_.

Sparda saw a strange black stacked metal box near the place where the human took cover. He aimed his gun and fired at the side and the force from his ammunition caused the cabinet to wobble and tilted to the wall and a drawer fell out on the human.

 _WHACK!_

"Argh! Damn it!" Wesker moaned as he shoved the drawer off of his shin. He could feel a bruise forming as he kept his back on the desk and thought about risking to look back.

"Why must we fight? There are greater dangers out in this place."

"Then allow me passage."

"I was not blocking you in the first place."

Wesker shook his head and stood up. "I've wasted enough time."

Sparda stood there with his arms crossed, his eyes were filled with unknown observation. "Tell me, are you part of the police?"

"None of your business, get out of my way." Wesker retorted.

Sparda shook his head and walked slowly toward him. "Why? It will be shame for you to end up a mindless animal like the others."

Wesker gritted his teeth and fired immediately at silver man's forehead. He trembled and his head fell backwards. In mere seconds he cracked his neck forward, with clear cracking sounds but straightened itself out as Sparda looked back at him. Blood seeped and drifted down silver man forehead then split at his nose.

Though what Wesker saw was not red blood, it was all dark, black slightly greenish color.

"You are not a normal human being." Sparda replied and started wiping the blood with fabric of his long sleeves. "I smelled you from the very moment you came closer to this place."

"What!?" Wesker frowned. He lowered his weapons for a moment.

"Working with a companion give you a higher rate to survive." Sparda continued.

"Work with a partner?" Wesker said with an obvious teasing tone. "I'm not _that_ desperate. Why would I work with an infected puppet?"

"Infected?" Sparda questioned.

"You should have died with that shot." Wesker aimed his handgun at him. "Who sent you here, Spencer? Simmons? That Russian bitch?"

Sparda rubbed his forehead, confused. "Do I resemble someone you know? You are mistaken."

Sparda's eyes widened, he grabbed Wesker's shoulder roughly. "Who did you meet?" He spoke eagerly. "Are they identical twins?"

Wesker was silent for a moment looking deep into Sparda's eyes, unsure of what to think. He cannot read him at all, Wesker never met someone like this. Everyone he known are like an opened books to him, he can recognize lies and fear within. This silver haired man could be honest he does not work for anyone who tries to bring him down.

"Maybe..." Wesker sighed and went forward aiming his gun to the side Sparda. The demon lord did the same up-ahead. Through the broken windows more lickers came through.

The two were back to back firing at the approaching enemies. "What's your name?" Wesker asked.

"Does it make a difference?"

"No."

Sparda looked toward the nearby buildings as several lickers crawled on the walls. Their claws bumped along a brick wall which only served to expose their location through sound. For Sparda, it was like his enemies walking in the dark with flashlights.

He looked to Wesker who just grunted at him.

Sparda flicked his wrist while he walked into the open. Wesker in tow as zombies came from all sides but there was some of the blue warriors that Sparda saw among them. In strange fragmented grey outer layers. With hats that revealed their dead faces underneath. Sparda sighed as he disliked the outcome for such humans.

He lifted his gun up and fired. The blue encased zombie lunged back and rested on the ground while Sparda opened fire on the rest. The regular ones went down without trouble.

A licker launched its tongue at Sparda when he flicked his head. It struck empty air and he turned around for the licker to growl at him.

"Semi-demons are so… fragile." Sparda stated as he sprinted forward while the licker defended itself with a tongue whip to lash the air. Sparda ducked and let the tongue reach back to its owner and he kicked it from its underside. The licker skittered about on its back as Sparda told hold of one of its hind legs and flung it to a concrete wall. Its inners splashed on the wall to match the carnage of the area.

Wesker just shot the other lickers but made sure to watch Sparda on his movements. Just the speed and strength, the former STARS captain needs to be clever about this.

When Wesker looked back to the street. "You missed one."

Sparda looked over his shoulder with a skeptical frown.

"What?"

"There is a thing called body armor now."

Sparda noticed the same oddly clothed blue warrior in the grey outer layers. It moaned but lumbered as if its upper body was crushed. A rib stuck out of its clothing.

"Fascinating."

"It's not like the armor did much. I take it your bullets are more so about stopping power than outright penetration. You probably shattered its rib cage and if it was alive, ruptured its organs." Wesker concluded.

"I use what has worked for me." Sparda shrugged as he walked to the former riot officer and used his hands to crush its head onto the pavement.

Sparda turned to face him. Wesker holstered his weapons and he was about to leave.

"I leave this to you. Good luck cleaning this path."

Wesker chuckled and pulled both of his weapons again, to clear two zombies trying to enter."Who counted on you anyway."

Sparda backtracked, ready to retreat. Look for something to help the sick young woman. He dodge a tongue that came his way and fired one last time. He turned around and ran back to the waiting room.

He looked through the drawer and took some papers out.

 **The dead are walking? How is it possible?**

 **The police gathered and tried to contain the virus. Save as many people as possible, but it's too late. If anyone found this, hurry up and get out of here. Everyone is dead, the station is not safe. This is my last message, Raccoon city is done forever.**

 **... Josh...**

"Virus?" Sparda whispered. "Could it be some kind of a poison that turn normal humans to mindless hungry animals?"

He pondered over this new information a bit. The demon lord only saw poisons of similar effects from his own kind. Could it be a portal was opened and demons sneaked into this world? If this is the case, then he have a serious job to take care of, to save what's left from these poor humans.

He sighed and went out through the double door. There is no time to look for something for her, she might not survive long enough.

...

Once he returned to the large hall, he parted his arms and jumped easily, catching the railing to the room where Claire is. He opened the door and saw her still the same, unmoved. But the sound of her breaths was abnormal, it seems she is having a hard time breathing.

Sparda knelt down and touched her forehead. The temperature is still high. "Claire?" He called, but she didn't answer back. She moaned and moved her head slightly to the side.

Sparda closed his eyes and placed his hand on her wound. "Ic hæle þina þrowunga..." He chanted. Energy started flowing through his palm.

"Ic hæle þina þrowunga..." He repeated one more time.

Slowly but surely the bite mark started to vanish from her bleeding skin. Claire's breath was visible, her body shock for a moment like she was freezing.

"Claire?" He called again.

The young woman moved slightly and opened her eyes, her vision was blurry at first, she could see nothing but colors. "What...?"

She felt a hand help her to a sitting position. Once her vision started to Claire she remembered. "Sparda?" Her eyes darted around the waiting room. "What happened?"

"You were tired because of the pain in your leg, but you should be fine now."

Claire stared at Sparda so many confused feelings are troubling her. He is still here with her and he helped her to wake up. How much was she disappointing in her life? Maybe that was it. He reminded her of him in a way.

"Thank you." She stood, at first she felt dizziness, but managed to stand still. Thinking back of what is happening here.

Claire stepped toward the desk, lifting the entrance flap with the barrel of the gun. There was an old manual typewriter on the counter and next to that, a telephone. Claire grabbed for it, hoping to get something… call for help somewhere, but heard only dead silence through the receiver. Sighing, she dropped it and ducked down to check out the shelves beneath the counter.

A thick phone book, a few stacks of notebooks and then, half-hidden on the bottom shelf, was the familiar red shape she'd been hoping to find, coated with a thin layer of dust.

"This should help us." She murmured.

"You want to inspect the place, where that object crashed?" Sparda asked.

"Yes, maybe there is someone trapped in the other side. We should help."

Sparda smiled gently and reached out to touch her cheek and squeezed. "You are adorable, honestly. You remained me of..." But he stopped before he said the name.

Claire felt hotness in her cheeks, as she touched the place where his fingers were. "Why are you nice to me?" She wanted to know.

"You did not give me a reason to be harsh with you." He did not hesitate with his words."Not to mention you are a kin to my wife."

That was not enough answer to silence her curiosity. "Okay, fair enough. But I still don't understand." She rubbed her eyes to adjust her vision. "Who are you?"

"Why are you wondering so much now, we should try to help and walk out of this city alive?" Sparda held her hand. "Come on, let us take care of the fire."

Armed with the extinguisher, Claire stepped back to the door and started to take short, sharp breaths, filling her lungs. Breathing burning metal... a quick way to die.

 **..Thank you for reading..**


	3. Chapter 3 A price to pay

**Chapter 3. "A price to pay."**

Claire turned the corner and felt a bizarre mix of relief and sorrow at the sight of the melting metal right in front of her. She hid her face and took a small breath through the fabric of the purple coat, she felt her skin flush and tighten from the heat. Sparda checked the place as she was ready to put it out, it seems to him the fire wasn't as bad as she'd feared. More smoke than substance and not much taller or bigger than they were. The flames that was eating up the wall and painting in golden-red, it seems it was stopped by the heavy wood of a half-smashed door. Claire bend her head to the side and coughed over the horrible sight.

The smoke started to rise to the ceiling and now, and she had to squint to see in front of her. The place was not engulfed yet but Sparda did not fret over it took much as he kept a clam posture. Claire took comfort in that while she pulled a safety pin out of the extinguisher.

It was the front of the chariot that drew her attention. A blackened corpse of the pilot still strapped to the seat. The melted lips frozen in a silent scream. All the features to identify a person by the look of their face was not possible. Just charred flesh over bone remained.

Claire jerked the metal loose from the handle and aimed the hose at the burning floorboards, where the flame wished to consume all. She squeezed the lever down and a hissing plume of snowy spray _whooshed_ out, blasting over the debris in a powdery cloud. Barely able to see through the billowing whiteness, she directed the hose over everything. Within twenty seconds, the fire appeared to be out, but she kept up with the extinguisher until it ran dry.

At the last spluttering cough of spray, Claire let go of the handle and took a few deep breaths. Sparda came closer to cockpit and took a look at the corpse inside and what was around it.

Claire walked to a nearby door and gently tapped the handle. It would sear to the touch so she shook her head as Sparda saw her walk away from the door. With nothing that could be revealed by the corpse, Sparda decided it was time to move on.

"Wait." He said and pushed her to the side, Sparda clenched his fist and with a breath he punched the doorway as half of it splintered into pieces. Sparda's skin did not split against the wood as Claire noticed his undamaged fist.

Claire drew her weapon, more afraid of what might be waiting behind the ruined door.

They were in a short, empty hallway, littered with jagged pieces of splintered wood and it was slightly foggy of smoke. Sparda was not bothered by the smoke that annoyed Claire's eye but she cannot linger for longer than she has to. There was a door at the end to their left. Claire moved toward it first, as much to get to a better fresh air and not really much care of where to see where it will led them.

The plain door at the end of the hall was unlocked. Sparda pushed it open, ready to fire at anything that moved. Both Claire and him stopped, feeling mildly shocked by the bizarre atmosphere of the room. A large office decorated with an extravagance that bordered on the ridiculous. The walls were lined with heavy mahogany bookshelves and matching tables, surrounding a kind of sitting area made up of padded leather chairs and a low marble table. All neatly arranged over an obviously expensive oriental rug. An elaborate chandelier hung from the ceiling, casting a rich, light over it all. The reflections of the light reminded Claire of sometime like a disco ball. Framed pictures and delicate vases were situated throughout, but their classic designs were overwhelmed by the stuffed animal heads and poised, lifeless birds that dominated the room, most gathered around a massive desk at the far side.

'What the...?' Sparda knew this had to be the throne room for the leader of the king's men, it had to be. This kind of luxury must be of someone of great decorative careers. Laid out across the desk, was a beautiful young woman in a flowing white gown, her inners torn out of her abdomen.

Claire couldn't breathe, the whole room was something out of a ghost movie... and when the high-backed chair behind the desk spun around suddenly. She barely held back a shriek of terror, half expecting to see another creature they need to fight. But it was only a middle aged man with a gun, pointing at them. The man lowered his weapon then gave a relieved smile.

"Please forgive me," he said. "I thought you were another one of those zombies."

He smoothed his bristly mustache with one thick finger as he spoke, and although Claire had never met him before, she knew who he was. Chris had told her about him often enough. She wanted to talk but Sparda was ahead of her, he leaned into the desk and addressed the man. "My name is Sparda, Tell me everything happened here? Who caused all of this? When did it begin? I will not be surprised by anything you speak of."

Though the man was shocked at the sudden reaction from the silver man, he held his tongue as he looked over Sparda's shoulder.

"Are you Police Chief Irons?" Claire asked, trying to sound respectful as she stepped closer to the desk.

"Yeah, that's me," he said smoothly, "and just who are you?"

Before she could speak, Irons went on with the bitter, petulant tone in which he spoke. "No, don't bother telling me. You'll end up like all the others..."

He trailed off, staring down at the dead woman in front of him with some emotion that Claire couldn't place. "Mister Sparda I do not have an answer for you. I was simply coming to work as usual, when everything went crazy."

"You are not honest." Sparda replied, causing Irons to look back at him shocked. "I see it in your eyes. Who is this woman?" Sparda nodded to the corpse.

Irons bit his lip. "That's the mayor's daughter. Just look at her. She was a true beauty, her skin nothing short of perfection. But it will soon putrefy, and within the hour, she'll become one of those things." Irons took out a bottle of alcohol. "Just like all the others."

Sparda eyed the woman one more time. Yes it's horrible for her to end up like this, but it's not the time to grieve. "I do not know when it started, I just saw it happen. Now leave me alone please." Irons waved Sparda away.

Claire rolled her eyes and chose to turn back to the side room and check what was going on, with Sparda following behind. The man took out a glass and poured himself a drink that crossed his legs on his table. Sparda looked at him one final time, and Irons just smirked at him. Still defiant.

Once the two went inside the dimly lit room, they heard the unmistakable footsteps running in the other side.

Claire held unto her gun, worried.

"Someone is here, but not like the others." Sparda whispered, going forward for over a red curtains. To his surprised there was a kid hiding behind the sheets.

Claire turned on the light and by reflex the little girl ran passed them. Claire though was fast, she grabbed her arm and stopped her in the spot.

"Easy, we are not monsters." She spoke to the struggling girl, it took a moment for her to finally calm down and embrace Claire. Quivering in fear. Claire went slightly down to hold her better.

Sparda knelt down on his knee to the level of the blonde girl. "Fear not child."

The girl let go of Claire and looked at him. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Claire Redfield, and this is Sparda." Claire spoke gently.

"Now introduce yourself little girl." Sparda said.

The girl put her hands behind her back, a gesture many kids do when they are shy. "I'm Sherry Birkin, my mother told me it's dangerous to stay at home and I should be here with the police."

'Sherry Birkin,' the name he heard it before from that sandy haired guy, and if what he thinks it's true then...

"She's right, but the police is not much safe either. You should stick with us okay?" Claire held her hand for the girl.

Though the moment was interrupted with an animal-like scream in the distance.

"It's coming for me, for everyone." Sherry said fearfully backtracking."That thing walked out of the lab."

"Sherry wait…?"

In mere seconds, she vanished through an air duct, and there is no way Claire will ever know where to find her in this place. She felt like stomping her foot but that does nothing to help.

Sparda crossed his arms and sighed, still he cannot confirm much. " What is a lab? I really want to know, what did he or they do? Maybe someone made a contract with a demon."

Claire's expression changed into a bit of annoyance, "Okay seriously I have to say this, you are a weird guy. A lab is a place where people develop medicines for the sick, do testing." Claire rubbed her forehead. "There is no such thing as demons. I am beginning to think you woke up from a coma or just a diehard role-player."

Sparda raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you absolutely sure about that?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course," she said with her hands on her hips. "I could accept this madness happening, but demons? That's just stretching it."

Sparda put his palm on his mouth and laughed quietly.

Claire was both confused and something else she could not described, it was more so on the infuriated side of the emotional spectrum. She cannot take her eyes off of him, the way he laughs, it adds to how much handsome he was. Still it was a shameful thoughts she cannot help, the man is married, not to mention older than her.

"What's so funny?" Claire attempted to downplay her anger.

He looked back at her with those cyan-blue eyes. "No offense. I find innocence to be truly charming quality. It amuses me."

Claire looked away, in an attempt to hide her obvious blush. "Yeah... we need to move."

Claire had hurried back to Irons' office, hoping that he might be able to tell her where the duct let out, but Irons was nowhere to be seen, along with the body of the mayor's daughter.

Just gone.

Claire stood in the office, uncertain of what to do next, she wanted to find Chris. She wanted to walk out of here alive with Leon and the strange Sparda who is related to her by far. Now there is little girl alone and something worrying more than zombies is walking in this place. So much to do in this place but just the crazy factor was mentally taxing.

A giant mess indeed, and she started to wonder if she really can get out of here alive. Her thoughts were stopped when there was a hand on her shoulder.

"If you talk to someone, you will release your soul from the pain. You can trust me." Sparda lightly smiled.

Claire stared at Sparda for a moment, indeed he did keep his word. He never left her behind in this place, not to mention his wife is a nice woman, she won't go with a horrible husband.

She took a deep breath and sat on one of the chairs there. "I had nice parents, and a nice life like any kid long ago. But when I was 11 my mom died in a car accident and..." She paused to gather strength to say it. "My father changed, he never kept his promises to me. He would tell me that he would watch me perform in school. He promised he would be at my graduation. And promised to protect me." A tear drifted down her right cheek. "He never kept his word. One day I was robbed and the guy beat me so much I got a couple of scars, I thought I was going to die that day and my father was nowhere to help me. My brother Chris found me and kicked the guy down."

Claire took a deep breath. "I moved on. I cannot stand hollow promises." She stopped and titled her to the side, allowing herself a moment of tears.

Sparda was speechless, her words struck a nerve. It reminded him of his non-existent relationship with his sons. Dante and Vergil probably hated him to the point they do not want be around him. Sparda had a cause that he needed to fulfill for the greater sake of humanity. He needed to make the demons take the bait and follow him and did work a majority of the demon population.

Sparda wrapped his arms around her, without really waiting for her give an okay. "My apologies." He whispered. To think about it, she is almost the same age as his children.

Claire at last felt relieved, getting all these words out of her chest was indeed something she needed. A strength washed over her, and she was ready to face this horror happening here. She did not let herself cry too much, tissues does not need to become a priority.

A heavy, vibration rattled through the ceiling, making the light in Irons' office tremble. Claire reflexively looked up. There was nothing to see, though it was a voice Sparda knew for it was heard before.

The two went to the office door that opened into the corridor, where the helicopter crashed. The rotor blades remained wedged into the concrete of the building as the roof held together due to the crash. Didn't stop the cockpit from fragmenting leaving a trapped pilot to burn and then be crushed under the weight. He was in so much shock, the pilot did not scream in pain.

Claire stepped back and refrained to see what was left of the pilot. Sparda's hand stopped her, he did not say anything but he nodded at something.

Claire froze and heard a massive splintering of wood, it was so loud it made her jump in fear. It was followed by the thick, steps of someone who must be large moving in front of them, where they needed to go.

The biggest man Claire had ever seen stepped into view. He was dressed in a long army-green overcoat. A thick utility belt was wrapped around his waist, and though she didn't see any weapons, she could feel the danger aura radiate off of him. She could just make out his sickly white blur of a face, the hairless, sloping skull - and quite suddenly, Claire explained this with one thing, he is a crazy person or something who enjoyed killing.

"Identify yourself!" Sparda addressed the man, even though deep down he knew it was not a human but something else not sure what it was. The man didn't make any sound, not even a moan or a breath, just a calm frown. Eventually, it decided to charge at the two.

Claire immediately ducked and moved behind the man. She got the chance to escape. Sparda ducked down and watched the forearm of the large man crush the concrete wall. The dust just emanated from the hole as the man stared at Sparda. Like a bull, it scoffed at Sparda as it turned around from the attack.

Claire was about to go through the door to the waiting room, but she noticed Sparda didn't move. He stood still watching the slow man come closer to him.

"Are you crazy, let's get out of here!?"

The man charged with both of his hands again, however, instead of dodging Sparda accepted the challenge. He clenched his palms in the fists of the large man. The two attempted to force the other to back off. "Is that all you got?" Sparda said with a laugh. He did not have to hold unto the man's hands much, because he did not prove much challenge to him. The man couldn't even push him a little off the spot.

Sparda pushed the hands off and he followed it with his knee slamming harshly into the large man's jaw, making it squirm and fall on his back.

Claire watched in silence. Eventually, Sparda noticed the large man was giving its all and so Sparda obliged. He relented some of his grip and as the large man forced itself forward. Sparda let his shoes slide back as the force generated was enough for Sparda to throw the man over him. And do the street outside the police station.

Dusting himself off, Sparda returned to Claire. "Come on, we're wasting time."

The two went through the waiting room and out to the wide main hall of the police station.

'I wonder where Leon is,' Claire wondered.

Sparda went over the railing and pointed at a double door down, "The room down there is dangerous, many creatures can crawl through the broken windows. We should go to the other side and check this floor."

Sparda decided to shed some optimism. "Maybe the girl could have found a good hiding place."

Claire nodded. "My brother's office is in this floor, I went to check it out." The two went ahead in silence and rounded left, the hall was deathly silent their own footsteps echoed through the place. Sparda took out his guns and touched the handle of the double door, before he opens it, Sparda gazed back at Claire.

She simply held unto her gun and nodded at him. Sparda kicked the door open and entered first, with his guns ready and aiming at anything dare to come out.

They were in a wide yellow-goldish library, right in front of them there was three steel shelf modified to move within a certain ground. There was a door in the left and next to it a stairs leading to more book-filled shelves. "I think I want to check some of these books."

"Sure, I will be in my brother's office, just down the hall." She replied.

"Remain vigilant." Sparda eyed the books as the two moved past the shelves. Claire wanted to role her eyes.

She nodded and went through the door out. The S.T.A.R.S. office was empty at least what she thought, it was abnormally cold and layered so it made it easy to spot which book has been in use lately. But Claire was reluctant to make a move.

To see the desk where her workaholic bother would linger, was somewhat comforting. Although she was still anxious to help Sherry and find Leon, she could remember the occasions she would heckle her brother.

'Where are you, Chris? Why did you leave me behind?'

She went to the desk in front of the S.T.A.R.S. emblem, the desk she assumed belong to Wesker. The word messy is not enough to describe it. Someone must have rummaged through it like an angry person with a mop.

"What happened to them?" She uttered to herself.

...

Sparda took five books from the nearby shelve and place them on the table ready to check bits and pieces of it. But the moment was cut, his nose caught a familiar scent.

"My child?" He whispered with so much happiness. "He is here!" He did held himself back, he needed to think rationally.

He should not leave Claire behind. His smile grew in his face, it's a good chance for them to meet her. She is kin to their mother after all.

Sparda felt his whole body shake.

He sprinted after Claire, through what it seems to be a resting room for warriors to have a drink and take a break. Right out of there he was in a dark-grey silent corridor. The S.T.A.R.S office was almost close to the end of the corridor. He kicked the door open, Claire inside immediately jumped and aimed her gun at him. Once she realized who it was, she let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared the hell out of me." She put her hand over her sternum.

"My apologies, come on, my child is here."

"Is it Dante?" She said with a smile.

"Did you meet him before?" he asked.

"Yes, when we were 10 years old. He was a mischievous little devil I gotta say, I remember the horrible pranks he pulled. I wonder how Miss Eva could have handled him. Vergil though was more mannered boy." She said with her mind going back to the good memories, when they were normal happy family.

"And this has escaped your memory?" Sparda's shoulders dropped.

"Well it was only a theory of mine. I did not want to get your hopes up." Claire responded in deadpan honesty. She found a box of handgun ammo and placed it in her vacant pouch.

Sparda just squinted at her as he remembered the scent. "Let's go now."

Claire nodded and followed him, the two were going back to the library and right out to the main hall of the station.

Though Sparda stopped over the railing, confused. Right down the hall there was a young man wearing a red trench coat with a decorative broadsword as his back. The young man immediately looked up sensing Sparda.

"Is that you Dante?" Claire sprinted and rounded right, to the middle of the floor and pressed for the steel rail to help her go down to him.

Dante appeared to be confused at first, but once Claire was down and in front of him, his mind flickered. "No way!" his jaw dropped. "Little Claire bear?"

Claire could not help it but to laugh. "How are you doing you annoying little idiot? You've grown up so much." She said with an opened arms.

"Miss Killjoy herself." Dante said with a chuckle, his eyes trailed up and down, enjoying the view of her form. "Oh my you have grown gracefully." He seized her by the wrist, pulling her against him. To her it felt awkward than she could have imagined it. They were no longer children. Sparda walked down the staircase as Dante looked up and the two locked eyes.

"My dear son." he whispered.

Dante let go of Claire and turned his focus to his father. "I was told there is high demonic energy here, never imagined I will see you." Dante's tone was cold. Sparda caressed his cheek and without much spoken he pulled him into his warmth. Still desired to lift the tension, he let go of his son.

"Is Vergil here with you? How is your mother? I have many tales to tell you all, of why I left and what I did."

"Yeah, I want to meet Miss Eva again," Claire added.

"You don't know anything?" Dante asked.

Dante looked at the floorboards. "Mom is dead, they killed her... right in front of me..." His voice turned brittle in the end.

 **10 Years Prior**

Dante stood in tears as Eva was struggling with a red looking demon, charging with its large scythe against her.

"Dante!" She screamed.

Dante sobbed and bared his teeth. The boy jumped upon the demon and fought with it with all of his might. "Leave my mother alone." Eva got her chance and she pulled the shotgun and blasted the demon's head.

Dante fell atop of the headless demon. The blood that drifted out covered part of Dante's chest. He fruitlessly beat his hands on the corpse. It did nothing at all as he felt his mother's hand help him stand up.

"Dante, find your brother and run, please for me." While Hell Vanguard appeared behind her.

"Mom!" Dante screamed. Eva gasped and spun around with her gun ready, but she was not fast enough. The demon charged with its scythe and slashed through her. In the moment of clarity, Eva whispered over her bloodied lips.

"Run my child." As she collapsed in two pieces.

"Mom?"

 **Present Time**

Claire's heart sank. "Oh dear god. I'm so sorry, I never knew."

Sparda was silent at first, once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Sparda paced back and forth, blubbering and laughing mirthlessly.

"Father?" Dante called out to him afraid of what was happening in front of him, so much power is radiating from him it's overwhelming. Without hesitation he held Claire's arm and ran with her to the closest door in the main hall.

"What are you d..?"

"Talk later, run now!" Dante screamed and kicked opened the double door. Once the door closed behind him she stopped to take her breath, however she did not get a chance to talk. Dante once again dragged her along and to the other side.

Sparda stopped in the middle and let out a mind numbing scream. Energy mixed with flames erupted from him all over the hall, melting the receptionist's station in seconds, like a work of a volcano. Black spots painted the whole place… Through the smoke the handsome Sparda is nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a creature a slightly larger than human size, vaguely insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet and reptilian spikes protruding from his spine. He growled, an intense and paralyzing sound, eyes shining in anger as he flow up and broke through the ceiling.

The demon landed upon the rooftop of the police station, he flow over again and he screamed again summoning a white blades in a circle around him.

The demonic voice broke through the city of the dead.

...

Claire came through in spite of Dante advising her to get away. She heard voices but unsure what to think of them. The hall was empty and she sensed the chill in the air, her eyes gazed up and saw the large hole in the ceiling, and the burn marks are all over around her."What the hell happened here, did someone played with a flame thrower or what?"

"Sparda?" She called out to him as loud as she can. At the corner of the destroyed reception she saw him. Claire sprinted, worried. It must hurt so much to learn your loved one is gone.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The very first thing she saw was the signs of tears in his pale cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, I cannot imagine how it feels." She knelt down to him.

The eyes of Sparda, just glowed at her.

 **..Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this..**


	4. Chapter 4 Hurtful truth

**Chapter 4. "Hurtful Truth."**

The renowned demon hunter looked at Claire and felt the pulled the left side of his lip back and grunted to himself. She walked to his side and moved her hand near his shoulder as he walked away.

Dante walked around her then stared onward and outright avoided to blink. "You wouldn't be gone that long right? That is what you told mom." Dante's eyes narrowed. "You told Vergil to not worry, we will be safe. He is the man of the house until you return." Dante's eyes glittered with tears, but held himself back."Do you want to know what happened to my brother because of you?"

Claire glanced between both silver haired men, it was like both looked into a mirror. One reserved and one angered. Sparda broke eye contact then looked at the ground.

"Dante, that's enough. Imagine how he must feel right now." Claire leaned forward and took two steps forward.

Dante pursed his lips. "You don't know anything Claire. You better save yourself, because he will leave you to die, just like he left his own family." And he turned away. So many emotions bubbled within his mind, but it all lead back to the single emotion of anger. He bared his teeth and did not look back at Sparda.

"Where are you going?" Claire jogged after him. "You shouldn't be alone in this city…"

Dante gazed back at her with a smirk. "Claire-bear, I can take care of myself just fine. You can stop worrying about me. I will return."

Claire's lips formed half a smile while Dante slowly vanished from her view out of the station entrance. Once he was alone outside, he heaved a long shudder."I can't do this, I can't."

Back inside Claire recalled the current situation and blinked several times to focus.

Claire turned back to see Sparda still in place. She noticed Sparda closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I will move ahead to check the place." Claire whispered and hoped he will say something and then follow her but that was it. She heaved a sigh then walked away, leaving him behind.

…Sparda's eyes drifted to another place, another time where everything was better...

A figure wandered through the shore and her heart felt heavy within her chest. Her lips were closes as she hummed a song to herself, one held dear in her heart. The dark blue sky of the beach engulfed the water and reflected the blue hue.

She enjoyed the peaceful dawn, she felt the air around her change. There she saw him alone. Her movement stopped, for a moment she was enchanted by the clarity of his face, she wanted to say something… The fair man noticed and gazed back at her, his expression was that of confusion for this encounter. The woman at last broke eye contact and walked away which left him lost.

"Wait." He uttered. "What's your name?"

The woman stopped and turned a little bit to look at him in the side. "I'm Eva."

The man smiled and placed his hand over his chest then bowed. "My name is Sparda, milady."

Eva's expression changed into half a smile and she walked away.

...

Sparda had returned to this place when he passed the only abandon churchyard in the island, although his thoughts were occupied by the blonde human he met days ago and he wished to encounter again. He glanced to check the angle of the stone over the statue in the church, as he always did, but found his attention arrested by events taking place in the graveyard. It was dark, of course.

And nobody had business to be in a darkened churchyard on a night like that. Not any kind of business that could be labeled as sinister.

Sure enough, what Sparda heard was very wicked business indeed. He vaulted the low stone wall that acted as the churchyard boundary and moved further into the gloom. The noises continued. The skittering and groveling noises were that of nearby demons.

He noticed the glow of lanterns, and what he made out in a clearing in the shadow of the

Church were two creatures and a figure on the floor.

'What do you call that?' One of them was saying as he stood astride her, slapping her face, the second creature laughing and swigging.

'Let the woman go,' proclaimed Sparda.

Once the two creatures noticed him, their expressions adjusted to recognition and anger. "Sparda!"

Sparda looked down and recognized Eva… "I'm not leaving without her." His eyebrows furrowed and he took a step forward. With every step, the broadsword at his back would rattle slightly in the sheath. "You know of what happens to those who stand in my way right?"

The two creatures extended their arms and growled... eager for the taste of iron, but just not their own. Sparda's eyes glowed red and white light erupted hitting them both. In the aftermath of the light, Sparda flicked his wrist as two piles of ash replaced the locations of the demons. He stood for a moment to admire his handy work, before he knelt down to help Eva to return back on her feet.

Her eyes were at the ground as she took several steps back. The hand he offered was brushed aside as Eva inspected what weapons Sparda equipped himself with. "You are a demon too…"

"You need not to fear me milady." He spoke gently.

"Stay... stay away from me." She coldly stated. "I don't trust demons like you."

"But I..."

She interrupted again. "Of course you would help me, so I can be your next target."

Sparda did not respond, "Be more cautious..." He whispered then observed the uneasy walk she had as she never turned her back to him. She appeared to be on constant alert when it came to demons.

The warrior looked away from her general direction and stared at the sky. There was a potent stench of a demon that could be in the next town over. He drew one of his broadsword he called Rebellion and rolled his neck to pop some of the tension. It was time to blow off some steam.

…

The next encounter did not go as swimmingly. Eva somehow crossed paths with the Demon again but armed with the agenda to kill him.

"Stay were you are filthy demon!" Eva stated as she stepped forth. Sparda snapped into action by taking a step forward then lowered his body so his right leg could sweep the grass. This forced Eva to avoid it then for her to take aim at him. She did not retaliate fast enough since Sparda brought Eva to ground then he tried to restrain her. For this young woman however, she was not helpless like she was before, so in reflex of practice, Eva clenched her left fist then brought it around to strike Sparda on the right temple. Instead of causing pain to the demon, a prolonged burning sensation fired up within her knuckles.

"Argh!" She grunted then shoved him off. She caressed her hand while Sparda walked backward with an eyebrow raised. Eva reached for her gun but Sparda swiped his arm so it rolled away within the grass.

Eva rolled back to her feet as she raised both of her arms into a boxer's stance. Sparda cocked his head as he was more than happy by this little game. The last occasion that that he had a sparring session would be with the Gargoyles of the old times.

Sparda gently rubbed his temple. "Milady, please it would not benefit you if you keep fighting me."

"Silence demon, the world will be better without you!"

Eva took a step forward then before she could say anything, Sparda straightened his back then he lowered it and spread his arms apart. Eva did not wait for him to engage first as she dashed forward swiped her right arm around aimed for Sparda's temple again. He raised his left arm up to halt her right hook it then her left arm jabbed him in the chest. Sparda reacted by leaning forward and making an 'X' formation with his arms then split it apart for her arms to knock them out of the way. He flicked his right leg then brought it up to strike Eva in her stomach, but not as harsh… the force of his hit however made her feel dizzy and grunt in pain. Eva had the wind knocked out of her as well as some spit. She shook her head to recover mentally from the pain then by spinning around for her left leg do a roundhouse kick. It caught Sparda on the left shoulder then Eva jumped up and brought her right leg then knocked Sparda back. Evident in her meager expression... no matter how much she tried it was no use, she cannot hurt him.

He stumbled and she closed the distance by circling around him then jabbed at his left calf for him to drop to one knee. To her he seemed to be having fun with that wide smile in his face. Once that happened, another roundhouse to the temple should knock him out for good. So she raised her leg again to do so.

Sparda leaned forward and the kick whiffed above him then he rolled to his back then trapped her free leg from his boot then tugged at it. Eva completely lost her balance as she was brought to the ground and Sparda leaned forward so he could pin her leg to the ground. He was in the position to possibly break her leg…

Sparda chuckled as he stared down at her. "That was precious, please do come and find me if you want to play again." He let go of her leg then rolled to his right.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered, and he could recognize confusion. "What kind of a demon are you?"

Eva rolled to her right and the two stood at arms-length from each other. Sparda dusted off the specs of grass from his clothing. "I must say you are the first brave human to challenge me even though you know you cannot win. Honor and bravery are traits of what I find amusing."

… "Mom is dead, they killed her... right in front of me..."

Sparda never knew how long he stayed there, how much he blamed himself for everything happened, but there is no use anymore. What's done is done. Eva is not coming back, no matter how much he wanted to deny that fact. There is a time for him to grieve. He pulled himself together and prepared to finish the current issue so he can locate the closest dwelling he owned and stick around.

Sparda backtracked a bit, eyes focused down to the double door, he took a breath and moved at incredible speed, well compared to humans anyway. He stopped in front of the door and sensed both the girl and that sandy haired guy are in the area, somewhere.

He opened the door and noticed several shelves on the opposite wall. Each were hard cover and varied in size. Reading the works of humanity was a favored past time but he felt disheartened at the moment. Perhaps another time.

He went through the waiting area and out into the next hall.

Just ahead, the dark grey hall then he turned right and Sparda tried to steel himself against the task ahead; if memory served, there was a dead cop around the corner. That being he'd have to search the corpse for anything about this place. He had not been too torn, at least, not that he'd noticed.

For how decorative the halls were for the Kingsmen of this society. It appeared that they are respected and compensated for how they served their lords and people. 'Good show!' Sparda's mind wondered.

Sparda turned the corner and froze, staring. His senses screamed, something is in the place and in wait for the perfect moment to strike…

The body that he'd jumped over was now only a bloody, tangled mass, flesh and broken limbs and shredded uniform. The head was gone, although there was no way to tell if it had been taken away or just smashed into an unrecognizable pulp. It looked like someone had taken a sledgehammer or an axe to the corpse in the few moments since he'd passed it, beating it into a clotted smear.

Sparda looked around to see if there could have been some sort of clue of what would do this to a corpse. Granted, the creatures at this point have not killed in sport but more so out of instinct. This was done with a purpose.

'The objective!' Sparda cursed at himself. Maybe talk to that guy with the black shades. There could have been something he knew to set him on the right path.

Something moved. A shadow, soft and darting over the mashed remains some twenty feet in front of him. At the same time, Sparda heard a strange rasping sound, breathing. Much like how a mask would have breath echo loudly over itself. The warrior looked up and saw the same creature he met in the street.

The creature's rounded head dropped back, the wide jaw opened with a ropy stream of dark drool string out. The long drool trails splattered over what was left of another corpse of a cop.

It extended its tongue it rolled along its teeth. To savor the flavor before the next meal. The creature dropped to the wooden floor, its body flipping in midair so that it landed in a crouch atop the mutilated cop.

The creature opened its mouth again and screamed...

Sparda drew Ombra and aimed at it. The thunder of his pistol's rounds drowned out the howl that echoed through the tight hallway. The flashes of light showed the every moment the creature flinched from the gunfire. Right side then the left side. Bits of teeth that blew out and the tongue whirled out to a wall with a small splatter of blood. Once it was over, Sparda took a second for his eyes to readjust to the darkness to see the aftermath of his handiwork.

The moment passed. Sparda took a careful step over the raw red flesh of the creature and crouched down next to the warrior's remains, using the muzzle of his weapon to push a torn piece of bloody uniform. He poked through the rotten flesh and bone, he did not think about who the man had been or how he met his end. There was nothing useful for him.

"Rest in peace." Sparda shook his head lightly went ahead for the door.

…Inside one of the rooms…

Sherry Birkin sat under a low table inside the messy briefing room. Her mind went in circles what she should do, in all the time she just waited. Governed by fear during that time. She'd gotten used to being alone, and hadn't even realized how terrified she'd been, but meeting Claire and silver haired man had changed that. She wanted to see them again and stay with them until they escape together, she wanted her parents back so bad that it made her heart ache. Even Police Chief Irons, he was a good friend to her father.

Footsteps. In the hall outside terrified her. Sherry stood up and ran to the open door that led inside to a small grey room with a chimney, hoping it was them and ready to run and hide if it was not. She ducked under the door frame, held her breath then stared at the wooden double door and silently prayed.

The door opened slowly and brown shoes came into her view as the door closed. Sherry was trying her hardest to muster up enough courage to sneak a look...

"Miss Birkin?"

Sherry laughed happily. It was the silver man's voice, no doubt.

She stood up and ran back to the wide briefing room and there was Sparda, who stood between the multiple chairs. "We were looking for you," Sparda said, holding her hand tightly. "Do not run off alone, understood?"

Sparda knelt in front of her, still smiling, but Sherry could see the change behind the smile and cyan-blue eyes. It felt empty...

"I'm sorry," Sherry said. "I was very afraid, I do not know what else to do."

"Do you know what happened to the city?"

Sherry frowned, thinking. "Well, there were a bunch of murders last month I think - like ten people got killed. And then they stopped, but then maybe a week ago, somebody got attacked."

Sparda nodded. "Okay. What did the king's men do?"

Sherry was confused by his words. "I don't know what King's men means."

Sparda pondered over it for a moment, what did Claire call them again? "I meant the police."

Sherry shock her head sadly. "I do not know what happened, my mother told me to try to hide when things got bad and I should try to look for help." She trailed off, noticing that the silver man seemed distracted suddenly, his gaze far away. It was a look she had seen plenty of times before- and it meant that he weren't really listening anymore. But as soon as she stopped talking, Sparda refocused on her, reaching out to pat her on the shoulder. "Come on." He held her hand, and together they walked out of the briefing room. The two walked carefully over the broken windows boarded with bloody wood. Sensing the danger that lurked nearby he aimed his gun at the windows and walked carefully with his back against the wall. Their footsteps seemed to be the only sound echoing in the small hall.

A sudden movement out of nowhere disturbed the place, Sherry shrieked in horror as multiple hands came between the damaged wood. "No!"

Sparda fired back none stop until the hands went limp and stayed dangled through the window. Sherry held unto his waist, to feel safer.

The walk out of the hall was mostly silent, as the two went to the other side of the hall. Sparda pushed Sherry behind him and he opened the wooden door slowly. Here they are, the hollow semi-humans. A woman and two men with her. Sparda aimed Ombra then made a clean shot over the woman's forehead. The woman fell backwards and bled profusely, followed with two shots over the men. Sparda opened the door widely but angled himself so that Sherry could not get a good view of the carnage.

They were in a light grey small hall, there was a steel door in the right side and a small brownish stairs in the other side. Sparda noticed there was a door under the stairs and next to it there was a large plant placed for a decoration perhaps.

"Claire!" He called out as loud as he could muster. Sherry glanced at the empty place, wondering where she could be. After a moment of silence the door under the stairs opened and Claire walked out of it.

"Oh Sherry."

Sherry let go of Sparda and ran to Claire's arms, embracing her.

"Thank god you found her." Claire wrapped her arms around the girl. However Sparda did not come close to her, he just stood there with a blank look.

Claire's face changed into sadness. "I believe in you." She whispered. "Sins can be forgiving, unlike my old man who disowned me while he was still alive and okay."

Sparda did not answer and he just waited for the two move ahead of him, up the stairs. The trio returned to Chief Irons office to check for anything useful.

It was Claire's turn to trail off. She stood up and walked toward the big desk at the far end of the office, looking around as she went. Claire saw something on the floor behind the desk.

She crouched down and Sparda stood behind her. "There's blood here," Claire said softly, so softly that Sherry thought Claire was just thinking a bit loud to herself.

"And?"Sparda asked. Claire looked up at the plain tan wall, frowning, then back down at the big drying trail of red on the floor. "It's still wet, for one thing. And see the way it's just kind of cut off? There should be some on the wall here..."

She rapped on the dark wood trim that lined the wall, then on the wall itself. There was an obvious difference; a dull thump from the trim, but the wall

sounded hollow.

"Is there a room back there?" Sherry asked.

Claire looked back at Sparda but nothing changed. He still has that hollow look, like he was barely there with them."Say something?" she whispered."Please?" Sparda just avoided looking at her eyes.

Claire sighed and focused back on the task ahead.

 **...Thank you for reading, I hope this is much better read.**


	5. Chapter 5 The demon within

**Chapter 5 "The demon within."**

Sherry pointed at the switch under the top drawer of the desk, set into a small metal plate. It looked like a light switch, but it had to be for the secret door, she just knew it.

Claire reached out and flipped the switch and behind them, a section of the wall a few feet across slid smoothly upwards, disappearing into the ceiling and exposing a dimly lit room lined with oversized bricks. Cool, damp air breezed into the office; it was a secret passage, leading somewhere Irons did not want anyone to know.

The trio stood and stepped toward the opening, Claire holding Sherry back with one arm until she'd looked first. The small room was totally empty - three brick walls and a stained wood floor, and only about half the size of the office. The fourth wall was dominated by a big old-fashioned elevator gate, the kind that pushed to one side.

"What is that?" Sparda wondered, confused.

"Are we going to take it?" Sherry asked. She was excited but nervous, too. Claire had taken her gun out. She crouched down next to Sherry and smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile, and Sherry knew what was coming before Claire said a word. "Sweetie, I think it would be safest if we went first and looked around, and you stayed here..."

Sherry\s face changed into horror."But you said I should stick with you guys."

Claire embraced her and tapped on her back."I promise we won't be long."

Sparda smiled back at her with a reassuring look. Claire pulled the gate open and stepped inside with Sparda following behind, turning for a last look at Sherry.

"Stay here, sweetie," she said.

Sherry forced herself to nod and Claire let the gate close. She touched something inside the elevator and the car went down,

Sparda's gaze darted around, and then he focused mostly at the ground confused beyond belief. The gentle trembling and the sound."It's just an elevator, seriously!" Claire broke the silence.

" What is happening to the ground!?" He asked. However the elevator stopped. Claire put her hand on the latch, took another deep breath, and pushed it open, the heavy door swinging in slowly on well-oiled hinges. She stepped back, pointing the handgun...

An empty room welcomed them, as dank and unwelcoming as the corridor, but with furnishings and a decor that made her skin crawl. A single naked bulb hung down from the ceiling, illuminating the creepiest chamber Claire had ever seen. There was a table in the middle of the room, stained and battered, a hacksaw and other cutting utensils scattered on top; a dented metal bucket and a mop, slopped against one water-stained wall, next to a portable basin with dried red patches inside; shelves, laden with dusty bottles - and what looked like human bones, polished and pale, set out like macabre trophies. That, and the smell - a thick chemical reek, sharp and acidic, that only just covered a darker smell. A smell like insanity.?

"Is this a torture chamber?" Sparda spoke again, he stopped for a moment and the question repeated it's self in his mind

Even looking into the room made her want to be sick; "nuts" was maybe the understatement of the year for the police chief, but there was nobody home, and that meant that there could be another secret passage somewhere inside. At the very least, she had to check for weapons.

Swallowing, Claire stepped into the room, glad that she hadn't brought Sherry with her; looking at the private little torture chamber was going to give her nightmares, it was nothing to expose a child to...

"Freeze, little girl, or I'll shoot you where you stand."

Claire froze. Every muscle in her body froze as Irons started to laugh from behind her, from behind the door where she hadn't thought to watch over it for any danger.

Irons's deep chuckle rose into the hearty, gleeful laughter of a madman, and Claire understood that she was going to die. "I suggest you remove your weapon this instant, unless you want to die." Sparda addressed Irons and his voice, it was the coldest tone she ever heard. Claire looked at Sparda and his eyes were...murderous.

A chill ran down her spin and she backed away from him slightly.

"Drop your weapon," Irons commanded, and the girl did so, hesitating for only a second. The Browning clattered to the floor, and Irons had to resist the urge to laugh again, scarcely able to credit how stupidly she'd acted. The Umbrella agents had obviously grown arrogant, walking into his Sanctuary as if they owned the place - and her smug, inflated conceit had cost her the game. However he waited to see what will unfold before him.

"Turn around, slow - and keep your hands where I can see them," he said, still grinning. Oh, what a gloriously easy conquest! Umbrella had underestimated him for the last time.

Again, the girl did as he asked, pivoting slowly, her hands empty and open. The look on her face was priceless. However the silver man did not move an inch from where he stood. Sparda was watching him, challenging him."Do as you told, or I will shoot." Irons threatened.

Sparda smirked." Go ahead and shoot me if you dare." His eyes focused. Claire tried to change the tension in the air."Calm down chief, I..."

Sparda held Irons arm and stopped."If you value your sanity, you will tell me everything I need to know." He said, dangerously cold, his eyes glowed in a moment.

Irons froze for a moment."You must a be a puppet, sent here for us." He said under a bated breath.

"I came to the city looking for my brother," She said slowly, her wide gray eyes fixed on the gun, worried the mad man might shoot Sparda. "He was with the S.T.A.R.S., and I just..."

"S.T.A.R.S.? Is that the best you can do?" Irons laughed bitterly, shaking his head."

He narrowed his eyes, studying her pale, anxious face. "And just who is your brother?"

"Chris Redfield, you know him - I'm Claire, his sister, and I don't know anything about whatever Umbrella did, and I wasn't sent here to spy on you I promise." She spoke quickly, all but stumbling over herself to get her story out.

"The Spencer estate, the accusations against Umbrella ... it was all a setup, they had him stirring up trouble to ... to distract me so they could steal Birkin's new virus...and destroy my beautiful town. How could they do this to me after everything I've done for them!?" Irons took a step toward the girl, barely able to keep himself from pulling the trigger in spite of his plans. Claire, took a step back, holding up her hands, palms out, as if to ward off his righteous fury.

"That's how the S.T.A.R.S. knew to get out of town," he snarled, "They were warned to get out of town before the T-Virus leak!"

He took another step forward, but Claire had stopped, her eyes going even wider. "You mean Chris isn't here? what are you talking about? what is this virus?"

"Siiiilence." Sparda shouted, making them both feel like their blood is frozen. He grabbed Irons by his shirt and pulled him back to face him.

"You human muck." Sparda's voice changed into deep and thick..slightly echoey like there is a human and a monster talking at the same time."How much did you help in creating this hell?...how much you wanted to bring the demonic strength into this world?" Irons trembled in his arm like a little bird ready to be eaten. Sparda felt something warm leak, he looked down and could not help but to smirk. The arrogant man was literally pissing himself."Pitiful little human. Start talking.." he gritted his teeth and his eyes glowed red.

"I...I only kept the secret. I know that umbrella is responsible for what happened to the city. They want to create a tough soldiers who can survive the impossible and and something happened in the lab..an attack resulted for the virus to leak out and infect everyone. Umbrella have have have planned for the Wesker soldiers to do many missions, however only one Wesker is known to be alive. I I heard they took fragments from body of a demonic entity to help with with perfecting the soldiers thanks to to to Spencer the founder." Irons cried."Please don't hurt me, this is all I know."

Sparda's expression changed into shock and he slammed the man to the dirty ground. Irons moaned in pain and slowly he drifted off. Sparda's arms trembled and obvious veins were growing all over until it covered his palms."Humanity...must be saved." he spat the words." I lost my family..for this muck?" smoke started to raise from him like he is burning inside out. He was lost in his own troubled feeling, not realizing Claire was literally crying as she tried to reach the door slowly.

Her shaky hand slowly touched the metal, cursing of how heavy it was. It meant she cannot open it fast enough. Sparda moved slightly and jumped into a pit in the ground.

The reality of what had just happened, what would have happened, hit her all at once, turning her limbs into rubber. Claire forced herself a few more steps away from the open pit and collapsed against one sweating stone wall, taking in great, whooping breaths of the bitterly scented air."What the hell happened to him?is he an infected monster like everyone else? impossible. He is so weird and.. where is the gentle helpful Sparda?" so many questions played in her mind.

There was a low, grunting sound from the corner, a bestial sound, the growl of a well-fed lion. Claire turned, raising the heavy gun, astounded that she could feel any more horror...

... and something burst up from the hole, something with flailing arms, and Claire fired, the shot going wide. A glass bottle on a shelf exploded as the thing hit the floor... Claire backed toward the door, the weapon still trained on the opening and heard the creature, the monster scream again, an echoing howl that faded away, falling away into some distance that she couldn't imagine. A second later, she couldn't hear it at all; it was gone. With that she turned around and went for the elevator, she had to be with Sherry.

"Come on, sweetie, let's get going," Claire said. Sherry Immediately ran to her happy, however her eyes looked behind her inside the elevator."Where is the man?" Sherry asked.

"I don't know." Claire whispered, worried. And the two went down together.

Once they were down in the room, Claire covered Sherry and pushed her behind her, horrified by the sight in that room. It was Irons, but only half of him. He had been neatly bisected, cut in two by a thing that had snatched him, and she was grateful that she was not here to listen to his agonizing screams and see the creature that took him; everything below the fleshy waist was gone, trails of torn skin and muscle hanging down over the oozing pool of blood that had replaced his legs.

"Sherry? Let's go, okay?"

Claire laid a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her away from what was left of the police chief. Sherry let herself be led toward the dark hole in the corner, deciding that it was best to keep her questions to herself.

Claire went down the ladder first, and after a second, called up to her that it was safe to come down.

Sherry stepped carefully on the metal rungs, Claire helped her down the last couple of rungs, lifting her and setting her on the metal floor. Sherry turned and looked around, her eyes widening.

"Wow," she said, and the word whispered away into the dim shadows and came whispering back, reflected off" the strange walls.

"Yeah," Claire said. "Come on."

Claire started walking, her boots clanking out echoes, and Sherry followed closely, still looking around in amazement.

 **...Thank you for reading, please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Deal with the Demon

**Chapter 6. "Deal with the Demon."**

Sparda found himself in the small waiting room, it had grey, rough to the touch couches and a window behind an average T.V. The same with a strange orange bag and a strange orange cocooned insects that must be food, it had a word 'Cheetos' on the bag. He felt like picking one up to inspect it, but decided against it. He continued to look around the room for danger, until he saw upon one of the bunk beds, there was a framed photo with a familiar face among them. The man with the sandy hair. However he wore a white coat and finger-less gloves. He was standing next to a man with a brown hair, and he seemed to be wearing the same outfit.

At the corner of the photo, there was something written down."William Birkin."

Sparda bared his teeth and slammed the frame on the ground, shattering it to pieces."Forgive me Eva." He whispered. In the middle of it all, he sensed something moving above him.

Once he looked up, there was a strange white device on the wall and it had a clean lens that reflects some of the things in the room."What is that!?"

The door of the room burst open and a man came in running.

Sparda immediately aimed with Ombra, the man trembled by the force of his bullets and fell on a pool of blood."No mercy."

...

The fake leather of a seat crinkled under the weight of Albert Wesker. He leaned forward and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the main source of light came from a small array of security monitors. The constant blue glow felt like he constantly stared into a bug zapper and he would have preferred it. At least it could be entertaining to see an insect be shocked to death. He rubbed his eyes until the point the irritation would lead to an eye that needed to be soothed all the time, he looked up at the wall of screens centered over the surveillance console.

He'd been there for what felt like years as his goal for being in this soul sucking room was to wait for William to appear, or that bitch to show her ugly face and he started to think that no one ever would. He'd give it a little longer, but if he didn't see him soon the search will have to continue. So far he couldn't find anything about William Birkin has developed. Nothing of the G-Virus...

"Sergei and his men are doing all they can to get their hands on this..."

Wesker sighed to himself as he pressed a button on one of the TVs to swap to different camera perspectives to help speed up the boredom. Once he noticed the man in the left view.

The strange silver man, looking directly at the camera like he never seen a camera before in his life. He saw it all, how he killed that man without a question.

He grimaced to himself then leaned back into the chair.

He thought he'd been past the worst of the pain, but the lonely sound of his own voice in the cold. The cavernous chamber and the realization that there would be no answer - that there would never be an answer again - brought on a fresh, knifing wave of grief.

William, who was Wesker's only friend from within the company, and he was a back stabber. Wesker lowered his head to the console, closing his weary eyes. A pit in his stomach occurred once there was the order in the back channels that Birkin was considered a hostile threat to the company. Word is that UBCS mercs are on their way to collect whatever data he stole. Wesker combed several fingers through the side of his hair.

Now there was only pain, interspersed with fits of violent, helpless fury over what Umbrella had done. No wonder he sacrificed S.T.A.R.S

There was a faint squealing from one of the slightly muted security screens. Wesker looked up of hope and dread at once, but it was just a licker, one floor up in the surgical bay. It had dropped from its ceiling roost to snack on one of the men there, howling stupidly to itself as it ripped into the corpse's inners out from the abdomen. He could recognize the man from the uniform. It was John, a young man he met a few times months ago before all of this insanity started.

He sighed and chose to walk out of the room. He went over to a red-steel door and found himself in an open cylinder shaped space, and he stood in and what it seems like a balcony. It was filled with a giant plant, once he looked down he couldn't see much through the dark to the point it feel like a never ending abyss created for some reason.

With the sense of caution in mind, Wesker's right arm reached into his holster and drew his M92F handgun. The side of the barrel had glazed black color to it with silver trimmings. The magazine was ejected and he viewed it from the side. It had about 4 bullets that remained in it. He slid it back in then searched his belt and took out a Red Hawk bullet box. Judging from the weight, it's half full.

At his left hip, was a MP5k Submachine gun that hung off its sash. He noticed there was a slight crack in the barrel. No surprising since the combat he was mixed in an hour ago. He aimed upward and fired once at the plant. A weird sound came out but the weapon alignment of the barrel as clearly off by several millimeters. Better find something better soon.

He reloaded and holstered it back in his belt. "Will," he heard her voice then felt anger boil within him, he did not need to look back. He knew exactly who she was.

He drew his pistol and spun around ready to empty the magazine if he needed to. The old woman stood on the railing smirking. "You have grown stronger since the last time we've met."

"I never imagined you wanted to die this badly you bitch." He retorted.

"I know we're relatives but damn. You could tone that anger down just a tad." She chuckled.

"I don't have a family. I work alone." He muttered as his index finger tightened around the trigger. "Go to hell." He fired nonstop. Like time itself slowed down, The old woman ducked and jumped down. Several bullets were lodged and made holes in the wall as Wesker tracked his target, she leaned forward and came at him low. The handgun clicked empty as she countered him. She brought her leg up and kicked him in the sternum.

He rattled back and hit the wall harshly, she's a tough for an old woman. It tells how much the virus could enhance the body. In this case, a former frail one.

He brushed his arm on his chest to see if it was fractured or anything in the like. Either she's toyed with the amount of force she used or he's being fucked with. He hoped it was the latter.

He saw her charge at him again with her fist then delivered a right hook into his left cheek. It knocked him off his feet and rolled back. Against the metal floor, his shades fell off his forehead. His ears rang. "You cannot fight this dear Albert. You belong to us."

Wesker felt the bitter taste of iron in his mouth, but he will never let her win. He bared his teeth and swiped his leg under which caught her off guard.

The woman slammed on the steel ground and she saw the barrel of a gun pointed directly at her forehead. "Die." He whispered. A light came out of the barrel of his gun, however the woman dodge once again and she kicked him upward.

Wesker fell backwards over the railing, in a split second he was able to her watch him go with a wining grin. Mentally he prepared himself for the pain to come, with the rush of wind as he fell fast

She drew a small combat knife from her right ankle. Of course, Wesker tugged at his sash to reload his submachine gun. But she closed half the distance toward him. Desperate, Wesker ejected the magazine and used as a baton. The metal clashed with each other as the sharp end moved down and Wesker put his weight forward. This moved the blade closer to his fingers and had to play his cards just right.

She sneered at him with satisfaction for how her endurance outmatched his. With little option, Wesker reached for his handgun then dropped his Red Hawk box. The bullet casings rolled about on the ground. Wesker relented in his grip and the blade dug into the side of his index finger and too the bone. He grunted then used clenched right fist to punch her left temple.

It did not work as the magazine was the only thing keeping her from slicing up his fingers. With little option, Wesker let go of the magazine and forced his palm downward so it was pierced through the middle. He groaned out loud but that gave him some control over her grip. He bared his teeth then head butted her then got close wrap his arm around hers and he twisted it with every ounce of energy he could muster.

The arm dislocated and he pulled his palm out of the blade. He rolled back and took a single bullet from the ground then opened the chamber for his handgun. He fired a bullet into her right eye. She stumbled back as Wesker had no time to reload an entire new magazine and got a new bullet ready.

Out of nowhere he felt hands catch him, and he was in the embrace of someone who jumped ahead fast. Once the person stopped in a ground, he realized it was that strange silver man he met before.

"Let me go." Wesker said sharply. The silver haired man however looked up at the direction where his mother was.

Sparda gazed back at him, a look of sheer anger and confusion as he put him down at the ground. Wesker adjusted himself in the ground and just stared at the man before him in silence.

The two stood at arm length from each other.

"I don't need your help." Wesker grumbled. "I can take care of myself just fine."

He was about to go through the door when Sparda blocked the way. Wesker knew their meeting this time is going to be different, still he did not care. Getting in his way is bad idea.

"You're not going anywhere, you will tell me what is going on here and more of the names of the humans responsible for this hell."

"Get the hell out of my way." Wesker pushed him to the side and went through the door to what it seems wide room for scientist briefings. A loud gasp ripped through him as he saw Sparda waiting in the front.

Wesker looked back at the opened door, no one was there anymore. His eyes return to Sparda. "How did...?" Confused he could not form a coherent question. That was not speed in the movement, because if it was, Wesker would have felt him run passed him to that side.

"I said you are not going anywhere, I know I will get what I want when from you. The only human I met with impressive skills." Sparda frowned. "You know what is happening here."

Wesker did not have the ammunition for his pistol nor spare magazine. He can't risk much. So he raised his gun at Sparda.

"So be it."

The silver haired man lunged forward and Wesker did not shoot him right away. Better save it when he had the perfect shot. But that didn't help the kick to his shoulder that forced him to stumble back into a table.

Paperwork slipped out and several bits of equipment clashed and shattered about. Wesker threw a left punch at Sparda who raised his right forearm to completely block the hit. Once that happened, Wesker took hold of his arm and then from there poked Sparda's legs by attempting to break his ankle with a one clear kick.

Well, not break, just sprain to get him to back off. Sparda looked up and gave a palm shove to Wesker's chest and he regained his balance in time.

In the space between the two. Sparda drew one of his handguns and noticed Wesker take cover again behind a work station.

Of course, there was a filing cabinet just on the other side with Wesker. Sparda noticed it and debated with himself on shooting it when Wesker slid in three bullets to a magazine to use for his handgun.

The bullets came at the filing cabinet and Wesker rolled to his side as the metal clacked on the ground and paperwork spilled out. To take advantage of this, he kept his head low as Sparda walked forward. The equipment shattered and rolled about from the gunfire and a glass window in the back shattered.

Wesker fired back two shots and then found a pillar to use for cover. He groaned to himself. He needs to mix up something and soon.

There was a fire extinguisher and Wesker took a shot at it and it puffed out uncontrollably as it irritated Sparda. Seizing the moment, Wesker jumped through the smoke with an elbow aimed at the Sparda's chest. Before the gun could be fired at him, Wesker moved his left arm to hook Sparda in the face. Then from there, raised his left leg to force Sparda back into a wall. Once that happened, Wesker leaned forward then sprinted forward. He knee dived Sparda's chest and he planted into the wall.

Once Sparda went on knee, he noticed something strange. That was a lot of force that came from a human… 'Could he perhaps be a Demon? But why hasn't he shown his true nature yet?' He dropped to a knee and Wesker raised his right leg high and brought it down.

Sparda opened his eyes and swept his legs to trip up Wesker and when he fell down. Sparda lifted both legs and jumped off from the ground and hovered over Wesker. Then from there, dropped a knee into his stomach and Wesker leaned up and cradled his stomach.

"Are we done?"

Droplet of sweat rolled down his face. "What are you?" Wesker whispered then looked down at the ground with so much shame for his failure to stand his ground and win the fight. He was still a work in progress.

"I knew there is something special about you." Sparda said still in his cold voice. He knelt down to his level.

"Yes, you made your choice to be part of a bigger picture." Wesker spoke casually. "So much of how being an individual is empowering."

Wesker sighed and closed his eyes then got on one knee then supported himself back up. He never understood why he was opening up to this man so suddenly. He felt Sparda's hand touch his... he opened his eyes again to look at the strange man.

"Just tone down the anger, it blinds your movement for your goal." Sparda whispered. " Humans are selfish and greedy, probably more than I imagined."

Wesker picked up his handgun off the floor he paced to the hall that he faced off against the woman and she was long gone. He just grumbled while he picked up the Red Hawk ammo box off the ground. Only about a third of the bullets fell out and picking them up could waste time. While he did that was when Sparda talked to him.

"If it took you this long to realize on how lost humanity has become. Where have you been?" Against his own judgement, Wesker decided to pick up the dropped bullets than chance to need ammo in the future and curse himself for not having it.

Sparda stood on his feet and held his hand. "How about we make a deal? After all we both are men with special skills."

"No, I'd trust you as far as I could throw you. You'll just want another target for those things to munch on." Wesker retorted. "I don't work with a partner."

"If I wanted to kill you, you will lose your head in the spot, without a question." Sparda continued and held his hand to him. "I'm offering you a deal here, not partnership. Give me the information I need and I will eliminate your enemies, no matter where they are."

Wesker pondered over it for a moment. As much as he hates to admit it, he cannot work alone, especially since he is not yet in full control of his powers. This could come in handy.

Slowly but surely he took Sparda's hand and pulled himself up on his feet. "Wise choice." Sparda said with a smile. "What is your name?"

"Wesker."

"You can call me Anthony." Sparda said without hesitation.

"Will Anthony."Wesker smirked." Maybe this is the beginning of something good."

Wesker put the nib of his index finger on his chin, and his cold demeanor is back again. He will never allow himself to be broken again, he was tougher than this and he should keep it that way.

"This way." Wesker signaled him to follow. The two walked out of the room and into a steel path that seemed to split into three paths. One had blue light and next to it is red light. The last path had a normal light.

...

"You ready for this?"

Claire's soft, pretty voice brought her back to the situation, reminding her that she needed to be more careful. Sherry nodded, and Claire stepped down into the dark, dirty water then reached back to help her. The water was cold and greasy with green color, and came up to Sherry's knees; it was gross, but not as bad as she imagined.

Just slimy.

Claire motioned toward the big metal door to their left with her gun, looking as disgusted as Sherry felt.

"We need to move up-ahead..."

A loud noise from the balcony cut her off, and they both looked up, Sherry instinctively moved closer to Claire as the noise came again. It sounded like foot- steps, but too slow and too loud to be normal... and Sherry saw a man in a long, dark coat walk into view, and felt her mouth go dry with fear. He was a giant, maybe as tall as ten feet and his bald forehead gleamed in the dim light. She couldn't see him clearly because of the angle, but she could see enough.

"Claire?" She squeaked and held unto Claire's waist tightly, her voice breaking as the giant man stalked across the balcony.

"Run!"

Claire grabbed her hand and the two of them ran, splashing through the thick water toward the sealed door. Sherry concentrated on not falling and prayed that the door would open.

Claire leap through the door, pulling Sherry off her feet and hurtling into the long, dark tunnel that lay behind. As soon as they were through, Claire fumbled at the wall and the door slid closed behind them, sealing them into the dripping darkness. "Don't move and be quiet," Claire whispered.

 **..Thank you for reading..**

 **The whole story has been trimmed down to 6 chapters. I removed many things and I think it's better now.**

 **A little preview for the next chapter. "."**

 **Dante hurried through the garden, heart in his mouth."Claire!" He whispered and aimed Ebony at a zombie ahead, blocking his way.**

 **Sparda stood in front of the mirror watching his own reflection. There was no reason for it other than to calm his nervous. There was an unusual demonic energy in this place, and he cannot figure out why.**

 **Slowly but surly, his reflection smirked and started walking out of the mirror like it does have a mind of it's own.**


	7. To Turbo Sexaphonic

Turbo Sexaphonic, maybe you could be a little bit nicer? It's been 5 months since my last update because I realized I need to think this through and do alot of re-write. I realize that It's an epic fail. This story is dead.

I wasn't trying to make wesker a good guy, no way. More like try to give him a grey side instead of full blown(I'm so evil)

Thank you for reviewing.


End file.
